


Desarcordamiento

by MAPD



Series: Historias con Error (Undertale) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pregnancy, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy, skelepreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPD/pseuds/MAPD
Summary: desacordamiento: De desacordar.desacordar: prnl. Olvidarse, perder la memoria y acuerdo de las cosas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicada en https://www.wattpad.com/390229721-pausa-historias-que-salen-de-mi-mente-1-inkerror

Hacía un día hermoso, afuera los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, en días como ...  
  
A quien engaño, este es el vacío o Anti-Void  
  
  
Hacia un lugar sin color, no hay nada, apenas unos hilos en lo más alto, no existen los días algunos ...  
  
Y será así para siempre en este lugar.  
  
  
Mejor.  
  
  
  
Un determinado Sans con glitches se específicamente tejiendo, más exacto, haciendo una versión alternativa de él.  
La marioneta consiste en vestuario azul y dorado y con unas estrellas incrustadas, junto con la característica sonrisa de todos los Sans.  
  
El esqueleto de glitches llamado Error! Sans, terminando los últimos detalles, admiró por unos momentos la marioneta mejor hecha a comparación de las otras, simplemente jaló un poco del hilo sobrante para que se cortarse, después de todo son sus hilos, y la conversión dejándola atada con las otras marionetas representando una versión alternativa.  
  
Abrió un portal hacia Undernovela, envió y sacó una barra de chocolate de Underfell, y consumió mientras vio lo que pasaba en aquel país AU con nada más que sus cortos descalzo.  
  
Últimamente, si podía llamar así en un lugar sin tiempo, tenía sentido incómodo con tanta ropa, no le importaba mucho estar así en esos momentos, después de todo estaba solo y el fandom tenía sus límites.  
  
Ah, y hablando del fandom ...  
  
  
  
_\- Frisk, corre como si no hubiera un mañana. _  
  
  
  
_\- aquí no existe los Estados temporales. _

  
  
_\- shhhh, están hablando, cambiaron de escena_  
  
  
  
Eran de esos momentos que el fandom no era molesto y no le molestaban para matar el inexistente tiempo. Aunque son de molestia, son muy buenos cuando se trata de escuchar y el glitch sacaba todo lo oprimido para no sentirse tan solo.  
Aunque ellos podrían tomar forma y estar en contacto físico, pero como dije antes tenían sus límites.  
  
\- AáaW VAmoS -exclamó con enojo Error cuando la Frisk de ese universo fue atrapada, ahora tienen que esperar a que se libere y se encuentran con Toriel. Cerró el portal y buscó ponerse al menos su chaqueta y cerrarla.  
Tenían muchas calorías y se encontraban debiles, y el simple hecho de que justamente la mayoría de los Universitarios Alternos estaban como el, es decir sin mucha ropa y encerrados en sus hogares, le dieron un sentido que era normal.  
  
Además de que así se podría "camuflar un poco más", debido a que si tuviese toda su ropa entera en el Estado actual de los Universos, llamaría la atención.  
  
Así que con tan solo sus típicas pantuflas, una peña en Short y chaqueta cerrada, fue donde Outertale.  
  
La razón por la cual no destruye este Alterno Universo, es su originalidad al crear una zona totalmente diferente al AU Original, aunque para ser más directo, por la vista de constelaciones y estrellas fugaces por doquier, un vacío oscuro lleno de un mar de estrellas vivas, muertas, y recién nacidas, que pueden tocar pero estamos muy lejos.  
  
Aún le debe al fandom la primera vez que hizo su visita aquí.  
  
Pero aún distraído con la vista favorita, su calor aumentaba, era un poco incómodo, como si su cuerpo estuviera concentrando su magia en su tronco.  
  
O tal vez su alma tenía algo.  
  
Creyendo que quizás el fandom no sabría con total exactitud, y no querer arriesgar su vida, desafió ir al AU en cual tenía un monstruo con la que tenía la confianza suficiente para pedirle algún consejo al respecto.

* * *

  
No llegó directamente a su casa solo lo hizo detrás de la puerta, sabiendo que quizás papiro lo atacaría, revisó la ruta entrando en los códigos del universo.  
  
Por ahora, una molestia menos, revisó cada zona de la casa, terminado cerca de las escaleras de los hermanos esqueletos y el único viviente allí era él y el Sans alterno.  
  
Solo él y Blueberry.  
  
Y como si le hubiesen dado un ataque sorpresa, su cuerpo comenzó a fallar, como si no tuviera su cuerpo, la temperatura afectada por múltiples y durante eso sucedió, su magia se concentró más en su tronco hasta llegar a los músculos, y lentamente hacia las rodillas  
  
Jadeaba, dolor dolor en su alma, sintiendo como esta escurría magia líquida quedando es sus costillas hasta en las falsas. Solo había tenido algo en su mente.  
  
Arándano  
  
Y como si hubiéramos llamado, el Sans con ahora típico vestimenta de verano corría hacia el de glitches cargándolo con mucha facilidad.  
  
-¡Error!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡En esta época es difícil estar cuerdo! -le regañó el vestimentas azules subiendo al de tonos negativos hacia su cuarto, dejándolo en su cama para luego alejarse. Pero fue agarrado por su playera debido a que no tenía su bufanda por su calor.  
  
En estos momentos, el error no es muy consciente que digamos, su visita nublosa refleja su estado, y su poco equilibrio refleja su inestabilidad, se acercó al dueño de la playera y chocó dientes.  
  
Blue se sorprendió ante el acto, intenta separarse pero su conciencia no era la mejor, además de que Error desprendía un olor atractivo y fuerte, tanto que quería agarrarlo, más de cerca y probar.  
  
Quería tenerlo más cerca y no soltarlo.  
  
Con la poca cordura y encima, correspondió iniciando otro choque de estos, y con su lengua creada hace poco lamiendo los dientes del Fallo, está aceptando la entrada bucal del otro, casi tan suave su toque.  
  
Error solo seguía, ni siquiera recordaba su haphephobia, además de que el aroma que desprendía el otro era muy cegadora, también quería agarrarlo y sentirlo más fuerte, no soltarle y quedarse así. Necesitaba más de esa fragancia.  
  
  
Berry comenzó a dejar quitar la ropa de Error, dejando mordiscos en hombros, muslos, y una que otra costilla, sacándole gemidos y Jadeos, luego yendo hacia su pelvis, la cual se había formado una vagina, resbaló una falange en los labios húmedos y lubricantes, sacando gemidos del otro, se agachó y olió el aroma que desprendía, sacó su lengua y probó de esos fluidos introduciendo más su lengua, atrapando todos los que tenían y rozando con su "Nariz" el clítoris, Error Solo pudo gemir ante tanto placer.  
  
Al ser su primer celo, llegó al orgasmo rápidamente, llenando su vagina de fluidos y que Blue probó sin ningún problema, bajó su short, lo lubrico con los fluidos de la vagina, y penetró agarrando de los músculos de error y embistiéndolo, el Glitch solo arqueo la espalda de dolor y placer, sintiendo como se llenaba y se vaciaba su útero, solo se agarró de la ropa de Blue dejando una marca en los huesos de este.  
  
Cuando blue llegó al orgasmo, atravesó el cuello uterino con su glande llenándolo de semen de magia, mientras se hizo un nudo en la parte inferior del pene, Error modificado un escalofrío al sentir la magia llenando lo. Durante esto, solo intentaron recuperar un poco su conciencia.  
  
No duró mucho el nudo, se separaron y descansaron.  
  
Pero el celo no acababa ahí.  
  
Con cada vez que lo hacían, más lleno y cansado se específicamente. Hasta el punto de agotarse, al parecer azul si es de mucha resistencia.  
  
Al final quedaron muy agotados, uno un poco, y el otro totalmente.  
  
Después de unas horas, Error, con mucho cansancio, recuperó un poco la conciencia, solo se puso su chaqueta y pantalones cortos otra vez, su mente no era la mejor, así que no recordaba con exactitud qué fue lo que hizo, se tambaleó un poco e hizo un portal y entró a este.  
  
  
Su dolor en el alma y zona pélvica aún seguía, junto con un calor insistente, desafíos que solo era el esfuerzo anterior.  
Se sentó en el pasto de Outertale, terminando acostado y un poco más relajado, sin saber que había atraído a otro por su aroma.  
  
Ink solo caminaba en la misma AU, simplemente vigilando y viendo para pasar el rato mientras nadie lo llamaba, hasta que encontraron un aroma, de pronto su vista se nubló, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su magia se concentró en su caja torácica, y caminaba había un rumbo de como si un rastreador se tratase.  
  
Necesitaba encontrar el dueño de ese aroma tan fuerte.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Cuando fue abrir las cuencas, otra vez ese golpe, su alma escurría magia, antes de intentar abrir un portal, como algo lo agarraba, lam su cuello, justamente donde estaba las otras marcas, resistir resistencia, pero otra vez su cordura bajó y dejó El otro sujeto con vestimentas de cafés y crema lo siguiese mordiendo.  
Pero como error ya había tenido acción anterior, estaba más agotado, causando que el otro hiciese mejor lo que le plazca.  
  
Tinta a pesar de no tener alma, sus viales que abusan en cantidad les hace más fácil caer ante el celo de otro, y en este caso, era Error el que estaba en el celo.  
  
Debido a que anteriormente fue el recesivo, y también esta vez, su ecto-cuerpo creado totalmente un cuerpo femenino, el cual no le importa al otro vestimentas, metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta, tocando un pecho y jugando un poco con el pezón , mientras que su otra mano se metió en los cortos húmedos y jugó con el clítoris, además de metros unas falanges y hacer tijeras con ellos, para después bajarlos, y así tener su merced y totalmente desnudo al destructor de Universos Alternos.  
  
Dejando mordidas en la carne, saco su pene y lo Penetró sacándole gemidos a Error, el cual se agarró del pasto y gimiendo con cada embestida, junto con eso, sacando sus cinco lenguas, las cuales fueron ocupadas por la lengua de tinta, esto mientras también jugaba con unos de los pezones, haciendo alcanzar el orgasmo primero Error por ser el que tenía el celo.  
  
Y justo como sucedió con azul, el glande de Ink quedó dentro del saco uterino cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, llenándolo con más semen mágico.  
  
Entre los dos, Error era el que respiraba realmente agotado, con muchos orgasmos y cambios de sujeto lo dejo tan débil que parecía que iba a desmayar, pero su nivel de resistencia lo contrario.  
  
Entre las veces que Error y el otro lo hicieron, ninguno se detenía, era como nunca hubiesen sabido que era descansar, pesar de que eran Sans, y el de glitches estaba al borde del desmayo.  
  
Con unas embestidas más, regresando un metro en su glande en el ya lleno saco uterino, inflando la parte superior de su pene y eyaculando por decimoséptima vez, mientras que el cuerpo adolorido y con rasguños temblaba de placer al sentirse lleno en aquel y parte específica .  
Al final, ambos permanecerán agotados, el crema de crema y café se desplegará a un lado de error, ambos permanecerán agitados, con sudor en sus huesos y con conciencia y cordura hasta los suelos.  
  
Y a pesar de todo, Error de seguimiento con ese calor insistente, que hasta con dos sujetos no se bajó lo suficiente.  
  
Después de todo, era su primer celo.  
  
Y los primeros celos, son los que duran mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía cómo llegó ahí, pero como sea que haya llegado, lo dejó adolorido y desnudo.

  
Desnudo

  
Y rápidamente buscó sus ropas, solo encontró la chaqueta la cual agarró y se la puso rápidamente, o quería que alguien lo viese, y si puede, tampoco recordar lo que pasó antes.  
  
  
Sintió un alivio cuando llegó al Anti-Void, el lugar el cual provenía.

  
  
_-Hola Erroryyyy~_  
  
_\- te ves fatal glitch, ¿que pasó?, ¿una invasión?_  
  
_\- no se hagais los sordos, aquí sabemos que pasó._  
  
_\- ah, cierto. _

  
  
Y claro, el fandom, su mejor y fiable compañía.

  
  
_\- para mí que será paper Jam._  
  
_\- no, Gradient._  
  
_\- Bluescreen._  
  
_\- ¿Y del otro?_

  
  
Cuando era necesaria.

  
  
**\- si vais a comenzar otra vez, me iré -amenazó Error molesto, ya ni siquiera estaba de humor para soportarlos **-advirtió un poco harto de la poca cooperación del fandom. 

  
  
_\- no no no, quédate. _  
  
_\- si, no les hagas caso a los otros. _  
  
_\- ¡te queremos! _

  
  
Error sólo quedó confuso por las respuestas del fandom. Normalmente dejaba que se fuera, o eran dramáticos e incluso sarcásticos. Pero esta vez ellos, (casi) todos los que hablaron dijeron que no, lo cual fue raro.

  
  
Otra vez, iba a preguntar, pero de la nada algo cuadrado le cayó encima, sonando el plástico y reaccionar instintivamente con glitches por el impacto. Se la quitó y vio que era su ropa, pero más completa, incluyendo el calzado.  
  
_\- no estamos ciegos, así que de nada. _  
  
_\- me siento orgulloso. _  
  
_\- ah pontelo Glitchy, no te la dimos para que solo mirases. _

  
  
Error solo miro al "cielo", dudando si esos algunos eran los que se preocupaban un poco por él, pero también sabía que había unos que otros en lo contrario.

  
  
_\- no vamos a verte. _  
  
_\- además de que eres sólo huesos, ¿qué vamos a ver?, nosotros en forma física somos carne o masa, a nosotros nos debe de dar vergüenza._  
  
  
Error sólo entrecerró un poco sus cuencas, para después quitarse la chaqueta sucia que tenía.

* * *

  
  
Sabía que algo andaba mal, su magia no respondía del todo normal, latía un poco más rápido, sus huesos los sentía diferente.  
  
Y lo supo.  
  
No sabía si destruirlo en ese instante, o dejarlo crecer hasta que terminase, se formase y destruirlo.  
  
Picoteo el ligero abdomen azul abultado hecho de magia, el cual contenía un ligero brillo dentro de este y reaccionaba ante el tacto, hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
Bajó su chaqueta y pensó en lo que podía recordar.  
  
Había estado creando un títere, luego se fué Outertale, había sentido un extraño dolor y ...  
  
y ...  
  
Nada.  
  
No podía recordar nada.  
  
Al menos por ahora.  
  
Frunció su inexistente ceja ante lo limitado de su memoria. Quizás la idea de tener el bebé no suena tan mal ahora.  
sabía que no podía crear un bebé así de la nada, oh bueno, con el poco conocimiento que tenía, sabía que no era muy probable estar literalmente cargando el hijo de sí mismo.

  
  
No al menos que ese dolor sea una sobrecarga de magia y eso lo haya dejado en ese estado, pero aún no lo creía probable.  
  
  
Dejando a un lado el posible origen del ser que tenía adentro, no podía imaginarse teniendo una relación íntima con alguien, tocándole, rozando cada parte de él, toques leves y suaves.  
sintió por un momento esas sensaciones, como si estuviese ahí, tocando y sintiendo la húmeda pero aún suave textura de la playera azul del aquel desconocido, inhalando ese olor a arándanos y moras ...

  
  
¿arándanos y moras?

  
  
¿Playera azul?

  
  
Error quedó pensativo ante esto, era buena señal el que pudiese recordar, pero no era la información suficiente.

¿cuántos universos habían sans con esas características?

  
¿Cómo sabía que era un sans?

  
¿Por qué olía como si hubiese pintura?

  
  
Espera.

  
  
¿pintura?

  
  
Mirando dónde dejó la chaqueta sucia, la tomó y examinó. Definitivamente olía a pintura, pero tambiérna arándanos. Para aclarar mejor, esto era lo que sabía hasta ahora.

  * Está en cinta de algún monstruo, más probable de un Sans.
  * El monstruo huele o olía a arándanos y pintura.
  * Ese monstruo lleva o llevaba un pañuelo azul y quién sabe cómo carajos iba saber cuál de todos los sans alternos con pañuelo azul iba a ser.

  
Definitivamente, iba ser necesario este bebé.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Solo, intente disfrutar de este resultado por favor.


End file.
